Conventional coal ploughs employ a plurality of cutters or cutter bits supported by carriers or holders on a body of the plough. The cutters themselves are usually composed of a body onto which are mounted hardened metal plates and other inserts. In the case of floor cutters, the plates define coal and floor cutting edges--See for example German Utility Model No. 7506653. During use, the hardened plates of the floor cutters tend to break away at their adjacent end regions which necessitates replacement of the cutter.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of floor cutter.